


Awakening

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alain spends his first night in the temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after/around episode 25

"You have no other place to go, right?" Tenkuuji Takeru had said.

Onari had voiced his doubts towards Takeru about letting the prince stay overnight at the temple multiple times excessively.

In the end, they had decided to let Alain stay.

 

It seemed to become a sleepless night for the prince, though, a lot of thoughts crossing his mind, thoughts about the monolith down in the basement, about himself being vulnerable now, having a human body.

Which, specifically, lead Alain to the next problem. It seemed to be a problem he couldn't ask anyone about, now could he? And even if he could, would he want to? He was used to be an independent creature, not needing help from anyone. Yet however, this situation seemed to call for a new strategy.

It had begun shortly after they had left him in this room to sleep. Sleep, what a nuisance. He had been lying awake now for what felt like half of the night. Sighing, he stretched his muscles and tried to shift to the other side, trying to ignore this obtrusive urge he couldn't really explain.

 

What exactly was it that this body needed _now_? He had been eating takoyaki, had been drinking enough aswell. This couldn't be it. His stomach ache was also gone. Laying on his side, he somewhat began to shift, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he realized that a soft friction suddenly fueled the ache somewhat, yet seemed to be the right path for a solution.

His legs shifted and he pressed his lips together, turning around again. It was pointless. He sat up, frustrated. He didn't understand what his body wanted from him, what the point of all of this was. His gaze travelled down, down between his legs where the source of all the hassle seemed to come from, a strange feeling radiating from it.

And then he saw that it looked different from his usual state. Alain hesitated before sliding the blanket away. He was wearing some sort of ridiculous human clothing they had lended him, a smaller sized version of that attire that this Onari guy always seemed to wear. It was dark blue and just tied with a cotton belt. Alain couldn't deny that it turned out to be somewhat useful, since it could be removed quickly, which was just what he did now.

 

As the belt slid past his sides, the fabric could be shoved away aswell slowly and give access to his porcelain skin. And _it_. Alain blinked a few times, looking at it with new eyes. The friction earlier had felt good, so he considered friction being the solution. Slowly, very slowly, he reached out his hand, and let his fingertips touch the tip. He gulped. It felt amazing. But it was not enough.

Slowly, he wrapped his whole hand around it, squeezing gently. _Oh god_ , he thought, what is this? His thumb explored the sensitive skin on the tip and suddenly, it felt a bit moist, some sort of strange liquid attached to it. Grossed out, Alain backed his hand away and stared at it. He had felt a little twitch too, where the skin was really sensitive and swollen.

_Maybe if I don't look_ , he thought, and lay back flat on the futon again, his hand wandering back towards it almost automatically, as if some magic was guiding him towards it. The slender hand wrapped faster around the heated flesh this time, and slowly, his hand began to move, touching each inch from the top to the bottom where it connected with the rest of his body, and it felt good, so very good. 

 

Faster, just a bit faster his hand went, the moisture not bothering him anymore, it now being all over the skin of it, making it easier to slide his slick hand up and down. He hadn't realized he had begun to breath harder than usual, and his eyes were closed as he thourougly jerked himself off for the very first time. His arousal stood proud and demanding in the air, it was hard and throbbing and Alain let his hand squeeze harder, _hm, yeah, just like that_ , and his lips parted in a soft smile as his head felt dizzy.

Faster, faster it went, and his hand was warm on his skin and felt so nice and satisfying, the friction was so good and suddenly he groaned softly, his hips twitching slightly and his hand was even more moistured than earlier, another liquid exiting, drippling on his belly and Alain took in a deep breath, soft shudders remaining for a while as he enjoyed the waves of his very first orgasm.

 

 


End file.
